Heart Of Light
by Kailen-Chan
Summary: He groaned as he opened his eyes to another day of his weird life. But what he didn't know was that it was about to get 10 times weirder. KH/HP XOver. R
1. Chapter 1

Heart of Light.

HP/KH XOver

Harry Potter woke once again to the screeching of his Aunt Petunia. He groaned as he opened his eyes to another day of his weird life. But what he didn't know was that it was about to get 10 times weirder.

The day started out as any other. He cooked, clean and did all he could to please his family. When he was finally done the garden work it was before dinner and he decided to lie on the lawn for a sort rest. What he didn't expect to happen was to fall asleep. And he started to dream.

He was falling, falling in water. He looked down where he was headed to see a platform with a picture of a girl dressed in yellow with seven other goblins like men. He landed on the platform and looked around.

_So much to do, so little time..._

He spins around quickly. Finding no one there.

'What the?'

_Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut._

'Door?'

_Now, step forward. Can you do it? _

'What? Of course I can...'

Harry moved forward and then suddenly trapezoid stones with a sword, a shield, and a staff appeared.

He stared at them in shock.

_If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well. _

Harry stood there for a bit before walking forward and picking up the staff.

_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?_

He stared at it for a second longer before shaking his head and placing it back down. He then picked up the shield.

_The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?_

He shook his head at this one too. This one gave him a weird feeling.

He looked over and picked up the last one, a sword.

_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?_

He gave a small smile, thinking of his secret power and nodded.

_Your path is set._

The sword shattered and disappeared from his hands in a flash of light. He felt somewhat different.

_Now, what will you give up in exchange? _

'Give up?'

He looked at the two and picked up the shield.

_The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power? _

He nodded and that too disappeared like the sword.

_You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the guardian. Is this the form you choose?_

He nodded.

Then without warning the trapezoid stones disappeared and the floor shatters and Harry falls with the pieces. Harry then lands on another platform. This one with a picture of a girl in a blue-ish ball gown. A sword appeared in Harry's hand.

_You gained the power to fight._

Harry swung the sword forward once, then twice.

_All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others. _

Suddenly, weird shadow-ish creatures appeared from nowhere.

_There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong._

Harry started to fight them as they lunged. They were defeated quickly but more appeared.

_Behind you!_

Harry quickly turns around to attacking shadows and defeats them.

Then, a darkish void appears and Harry gets sucked down. Harry ends getting up in another circular floor with multiple colors. Harry looks around and notices a door that he can see through and approaches it.

'There's no way I can open it...'

Harry looked over and noticed a chest; he walks over and bends down beside it.

'A chest?'

He tapped it with the sword and it opened to receive a potion.

He pocketed it and looked to the door that had opened. Lights come from it as he enters.

_Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself. _

Three people stepped forward.

_Tidus: What are you afraid of?_

"Being rejected?"

_Tidus: Being rejected? Is that really so scary? _

_Selphie: What's most important to you?_

"Ehh... Possessions?"

_Selphie: Are Possesions such a big deal? _

_Wakka: What do you want outta life?_

"Hmm...Uh, to see rare sights."

_Wakka: To see rare sights, huh?_

_You're afraid of getting rejected. You want to see rare sights. You want to collect things. Your adventure begins at the dead of night. Your journey shall be a dangerous one. _

Harry nodded.

The scene before him disappeared and he appears yet again on another platform. This one, a picture of a girl in a purple dress with thorns all around and a light in the middle.

Harry walks into the light and stairs appear leading upwards. He follows them up to see another place of light.

_The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes._

Harry moves closer and his shadow rises from the floor and takes for of a giant like shadow creature.

Harry runs to the end of the platform and almost falls off when he try's to escape. Harry turned around ready to face the creature seeing as he had no choice. Dodging its strange and large attacks he avoided the smaller shadows and continuously attacked the creature and soon enough it fell. Defeated.

Harry shoats as darkness starts to engulf him.

_So don't forget:_

_You are the one who will open the door. _

"BOY!"

Harry woke with a shock. Seeing his Uncle at the back door he knew he was in trouble for sleeping. But he gave a sigh in relief as he got up and was pulled inside by Vernon.

'It was only a dream...'

Oh how very wrong he was...

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay!! I finally started to type this up

Reviews are welcome they make me get chapters typed and posted faster.

-Kai-


	2. Chapter 2

Heart Of Light

Heart Of Light

HP/KH Crossover.

* * *

Chapter Two

Meanwhile as Harry was being punished Donald Duck walked into the throne room in Disney Castle to greet the King.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. It's nice to see you this morn—What!" He stops. Realizing he's talking to no one. Then from behind the throne comes Pluto.

Pluto holding a letter in his mouth, gives it to Donald, who reads over it and rushes off to find Goofy in a panic.

He finds him outside the castle, asleep.

"Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!!" He yells.

Goofy still slept and Donald frustrated, cast a thunder spell on Goofy waking him immediately.

" Hey there, Donald. G'morning." Goofy greeted looking up at his friend tiredly.

"We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone..." Donald said bending down.

"Queen Minnie?"

"Not even the queen."

"Daisy?"

"No, it's top secret!" Donald yelled.

Goofy looked around Donald and saw Minnie and Daisy," G'morning, ladies."

"What?" Donald screeched turning around to see them looking at them, hands on their hips.

Donald laughs embarrassed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry watched his uncle make his way up stairs as he held his bruised face and glared at his back. He growled as he walked back outside to put the garden things away as he came from the shed he tripped and suddenly as he was falling a black hole appeared. With nothing to help him Harry fell into the hole and knew no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile The Queen and other were rereading the

King's letter…

Donald,

Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"—the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction.

P.S.

Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal.

"Oh, dear! What could this mean?" Daisy Duck said in surprise.

"It means we'll just have to trust the king." The Queen said with trust.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Goofy said worried.

" Your Highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king and this 'key.'" Donald said.

" Thank you, both of you." The Queen replied with a smile.

" Daisy, can you take care of—"

"Of course. You be careful, now, both of you." Daisy cut Donald off.

" Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." The Queen said motioning towards the desk.

Donald looked over and saw a little someone jumping up and down on the desk.

" Over here! Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." Jiminy Cricket Said as he stopped jumping.

" We hope for your safe return. Please help the king." The Queen said.

Donald nods as Goofy salutes next to Minnie and Daisy.

"You're coming, too!" He yelled dragging Goofy away by the arm.

A little Later, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy are walking down a bunch of stairs.

" Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asked.

"It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." Jiminy explained.

"Goofy?" Donald asked.

" Oh, right... I gotcha. While we're in the other worlds, we can't let on

where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border."

" 'Order.'"

" Right. World order."

"I guess we'll need new duds when we get there." Goofy said as they entered a new room full of strange gagets.

Donald walks over and speaks in through a pipe.

"Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready."

Two Chipmunks up above saluted and pulls the lever to make a weird hand crane carry Goofy and Donald Duck into the strange ship's cockpit called the Gummi, Ready to take off.

" Blast off!!" Donald Yelled.

The Gummi Ship falls below and was shot out the bottom of the world before Donald and Goofy took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

. Much Later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Come on. Let's hurry." Donald said, as they arrived in Traverse Town.

" Where's that key..." Donald muttered.

" Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon." Goofy suggested.

Goofy watched as Pluto went down an ally way.

" Uh, Donald. Ya know, I betcha that..."

" Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?" Donald interrupted.

" What do I know? Hmm. Come on, Pluto!" Goofy called as they walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pluto walked down the ally way and saw Harry asleep against the walk and his face which woke him up immediately.

" What a dream..." Harry whispered closing his eyes again.

Pluto attempts to jump on Harry sending him in a sit up position.

" This isn't a dream!" He yells getting up onto his feet.

Where am I? Oh, boy." He whispered, before looking down at Pluto.

"Do you know where we are?" He asked.

Pluto turns and runs in the opposite direction.

"Hey..." He called and chased after him.

He walks out of the alley and in the town square of Traverse Town...

" This is totally weird... I'm, like, in another world!" He whispered in awe.

Harry explores the town and found the Accessory Shop.

" Hey there, how can I... Aw, it's only a kid." The owner greeted.

" I'm not a kid! And the name's Harry!" He retorted.

"Okay, okay, simmer down. So why the long face, Harry? You lost or somethin'?'"

" No! Well, maybe. Where are we?"

" Huh?"

The owner explained the town to him.

"Traverse Town... So, gramps, is this really another world?"

" Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid! Anyway... Not sure what you're

talkin' about, but this sure is no where near your so called London..."

" Hmm... Guess I'd better start looking for Sulfur I knew she was around my wrist. And then there's Ana….(A.N: Sulfur is Harry's snake, and Ana is his spirit friend. More about them will show soon. )

" Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you."

After Harry prepares himself with buying some equipment, He heads to the

Second District. In there, he saw a man who immediately falls over on the ground and dies.

His heart came out in a bright light and it formed into a darkish creature with armor before it disappeared. Then, suddenly, the Shadows appeared.

T.B.C

* * *

MuHAHAHA!! I know I'm evil to leave at cliffy. But I'm Am evil (grins)

If you wish to read some of my other storys or see my artwork please visit my website, the link is on my profile page.

R&R Thaxz.

-Kai-


End file.
